My Hero Academia Arachnid
by Hiro Yasatuke
Summary: This is a spin-off story which takes place in the world of My Hero Academia. These events take 1 year after the main series so think of Izuku's class as 2A
1. Chapter 1

**MY HERO ACADEMIA- ARACHNID**

My name is Kenji Yasatuke but my friends call me "Hiro".I like to draw, read comics or manga and I love playing video games, my friends refer to me as the geek/artist of the class. I was born with the quirk called Spider, it is a Mutant type quirk. I have two extra spider-arms, the ability to crawl walls and I can release a spider-like silk from my mouth, it's kinda gross and weird to do around others so I try not to use it often. People often compare me to SpiderMan and think that I have powers like him, but that's not the case: SpiderMan has increased strength, reflexes, senses, speed, regeneration and agility plus he can swing with his webs! Even if I tried to swing with my webs first they'd split and I'd fall. Secondly, I can't even shoot webs like SpiderMan, for me to be able to release my web and stick it I need to be close where I'm gonna release it and it comes out from my mouth! I'm 14 and I go to 8th grade, there's two weeks of school left and then high school. For high school I want to go to UA's hero program however, I know that I can't get into UA like this because my quirk doesn't provide me any physical enhancements. My spider-arms are just a tad stronger than an average human's and my arms aren't so muscular either, so when the school finishes I'm planning to take martial art lessons and go to the gym. My childhood friends Yasutora and Shuya (They are twins) are planning to get into UA too, they both have powerful quirks so I think they'll be fine.

Only 4 days left of school and I'm skipping 3 of them, I'll only go to school the last day to get my report card. Normally I'd be indoors all day sketching, listening to music and playing video games but for the past week I have been getting up at 7 'o clock and going jogging, and for the days that I've skipped school, I have been working out. I have been lifting with my arms (including the spider ones) and doing pull-ups, push-ups, crunches and all that kinda stuff and I'm not gonna lie I feel both mentally and physically awesome. I have been really motivated since I started working out, I never feel like giving up on the other hand, the second day my body felt so weak and powerless that I didn't even have the power to move a muscle but I've felt better and better since then. Although I've been working out I'm still playing video games too, I just finished The Horizon: No Sunrise.

The School is now over! This means that I have 3 months to improve myself and get into UA. I'm thinking about quirk reinforcement activities like trying to crawl faster on walls, oh speaking of wallcrawling I need to find really thin socks because for me able to stick to surfaces I mustn't wear anything on my fingertips, the tips of my spider arms and my foot but with the exception of really thin cloth and it's kinda hard to find thin socks for boys so I'm considering wearing girl's socks. I'm also trying to find good use to my silk, maybe I can use it for trapping or stalling enemies but my silk is not very strong so I need to improve my meals' nutritive value.

Yasutora and Shuya are coming to us at 2 pm, we'll hang out, play video games and maybe grab some coffee. Oh, by the way, Yasutora's quirk is "Flash" he is super fast, it's a really simple quirk, to be able to move fast, he must eat 3 meals every day with protein or else he'll fall weak. Shuya's quirk is "Intangibility" he can phase through objects that he touches with all 10 of his fingers at the same time for 10 minutes. If Shuya uses his quirk too much he'll become unstable and start phasing randomly until he blacks out. They just arrived "Wassup?" they both asked "Fine, what about you two" "I'm fuckin dyin bro" Shuya murmured "Hey watch your language dude my mom is in the next room! And why are you dying? "It's cuz both of us are training really hard for the UA entrance exam, what about you?" Yasutora asked, "Yeah me too, I don't wanna take any risks so I'm doing my best to become stronger!" "Then let's fight!" "What are you talkin about Shuya?" "Let's have a 1 on 1 matches of 3 to see how much we have grown stronger!" "I'm fine with that" said Yasutora and clenched his fist. "Let's do it, but don't you wanna get some coffee first?" "YUP" said both twins. We arrived at the coffee shop and while there we saw Shuya's crush and we dared him to ask her out, as usual Shuya was like "Of course, it's not like that I'm gonna get rejected or something, look at these abs man!" "Like I said a million times being skinny doesn't mean you're muscular" "Pfft!" he said and walked to the girl. "Watch him get rejected" said Yasutora in a cocky voice, we got our coffee and started watching Shuya and the girl like it was a movie. A minute later Shuya returned to our table in the saltiest face ever, he murmured "F-U-C-K", "What happened man, I thought you had abs or something?" "FUUUUUU" we laughed so hard that he started hitting us. We all got home and started talking about where we should do our fight and thought that I'd be a good idea to do it at house's garden, we drew a line with chalk and decided that it was our border. Normally my mom would never let us to something like this because we're serious but, she went to pick up my little sister from her swimming course and my dad has some time to return from work so we should be fine. The plan was like this 1st round me vs. Shuya then Shuya vs. Yasutora and finally me vs. Yasutora. Luckily I'm good at observing people and me, Yasutora and Shuya have known each other since 1st grade so I know what their weaknesses and strengths. The first round was me and Yasutora, the rules were simple all I had to do is take him off bounds or get him to say "I give up". "Gentlemen, I want a clean have 5 minutes to take your opponent off bounds or get him to say I give up! Start when I say 0 ok? I'll stop if things go too far.

Now let's get started 3-2-1...0!" Shuya will probably try to touch me first, if he does he'll get the advantage but he needs to touch with all 10 of his fingers so he has a disadvantage here too. He grinned like a jerk and launched himself at me but I spit my web onto his face and punched him in his gut I quickly backed away because he'd probably try to touch me. He got up and touched my web then phased trough it making it useless "Ouch that hurt!" and ran at his surroundings making it more challenging for me. I knew that I had to take him of bounds or else I would lose. I ran to him launched my web and tried to take his foot off the ground however he dodged all of them and punched me in the face then he put his left hand on me, while he was reaching with his right hand I blocked it with my left spider arm and tripped him with my legs. I quickly dragged him to the bounds and threw him near them. He acted like he was weak and punched me in the face so fast that I didn't even realize what happened, I fell down, and he jumped on me but I quickly threw him away with my spider arms (oh yeah, they've been getting a lot stronger recently) "You have 1 minute left!" dammit I have to be quick or else I'll lose! I ran to Shuya we started a fight, I blocked his hands trying to reach for me and then webbed them "25 SECONDS!" ok be quick Hiro. I picked him up tightly and ran to the bounds "5-4-3-2-1..." "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER EVERYBODY! It's Shuya Sakura!" "What!?How I dragged him off the bo-" my arms are empty, he's not here! "You look surprised Hiro didn't you see that coming? Your strategic thinking is fine but you suck under pressure. While you were carrying me I phased through your web and managed to touch you, and you were really close to the bounds I phased through you and WON!" Dammit, he's right, I was so worried about the time that I didn't even think about his quirk, it was so obvious...

The match between Yasutora and Shuya didn't last long. Yasutora quickly distracted him and threw him off bounds, Shuya was really salty about it. Now it's time for the last match me vs. Yasutora, I clearly have a disadvantage here so the best plan that I can come up with was that whenever he starts moving fast I'll stick my feet to the ground and use my web to trap him. Our little battle is about to start, I need to win this or I'll have 0 points. "Alright, gentlemen I want a dirty match, don't ever think about hesitating. NOW START!" Yasutora started running like I thought and I immediately stuck to the ground. He hit me but I didn't fall then I tried to throw a punch but he dodged, I released my web near me and started moving. I kept throwing my web until he got stuck and finally he did. I quickly punched him with my spider-arm and knocked him down, I jumped on him and said "Give up! There's no way you can escape!" "Yeah, I'll think about it when I knock you out!" He moved his arms and legs so fast that I lost my grip then he tripped me so fast that I didn't notice. That was the moment I knew I had lost, he dragged me out of the bounds and I couldn't even do a thing. Yasutora:2 Shuya:1 Hiro:0. "Wow, that was a good match Hiro. Think about it, you clearly had a disadvantage against me because of my quirk but you put up a pretty good match with sticking to the ground and webbing me." "T-thanks I guess..." "Come on man don't let your spirits down, you just gotta work harder!" said Shuya. I clenched my fist and said "I will, I'll do anything to get into UA and become a pro hero!" for a moment I questioned why I wanted to become a hero but I quickly remembered the feelings that saving a person gives you and remembered the magic words "You're my hero..." for that sentence alone I'm willing to shatter every bone in my body! The face of a child when you save him or the way people look up to you and say "Wow when I grow up I wanna be just like him!" that is the reason why I want to become a hero so I can inspire them and give hope...

Months passed since that day and tomorrow is the big day. I trained so hard for tomorrow and for what's been waiting for me for the rest of my life that I can't afford to fail. My family all did a pep talk trying to lift me up, I did a final sketch that night and listened to my favorite music before I slept, I slept relatively early to be energetic the next day. The next day I woke up at 9 am, I slept a perfect 8-hour sleep so I was feeling good, the exam was at 11 am so I had some space-time to do stuff. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate my breakfast and made a final talk with my family before I left. "Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you there son?" "Don't stress about it son, we're all proud of you for even applying to UA" "Show them who's the boss brother!" "Thanks guys, I'm off!" I closed the door and walked to the subway. While in the subway I took a final look at my drawing that I did yesterday, it was my hero costume with a note written on it "PLUS ULTRA! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS!" I put the drawing away in my backpack and send messages to Yasutora and Shuya "Let's do our best of the best today, PLUS ULTRA!". It took about 20 minutes to arrive there, I got off the subway, went outside and saw my future *I hope so* school. I went to the entrance and talked to the guards "Hi are you here for the entrance exam?" "Yes sir!" "Well, then may I see your ID please?" "Here it is sir" "OK, you're good to go I wish you the best of luck" "Thanks!". This was the first time that I was about to see UA from the inside "WOW, it's so much cooler than I imagined!". I saw Shuya and Yasutora, we met up and went inside to take our seat. "UA is so cool! I love its architecture and the heroic vibe it gives." said Yasutora "Shhh be quiet it's about to start!" the lights closed and present mic appeared and started the presentation with his loud voice. What the presentation was trying to tell us was simple: There will be an area that we'll be released in which we have to fight robots to get points, there are 1 pointers, 2 pointers, 3 pointers and the 0 pointers which we should avoid. Whoever gets the most points gets accepted to the hero course! I looked at my card and it said battle center A and Yasutora's was D and Shuya's was C.

We went to our battle centers and started waiting for our exam to start. While waiting I saw an incredibly attractive girl, she was so hot that I forgot everything and dropped my jaw. I soon shook myself with the voice of PresentMic "Contenders, get ready! The entrance exam will begin in 30 seconds, GOOD LUCK!" This was it, the exam that I have been preparing for 3 months was about to start. I braced myself and got ready "NOW THEN LET US START THE COUNTDOWN. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 GOO!" The doors opened and everyone ran inside, I ran as quickly as I could to get some early points. "There it is, my first point!" I jumped on to the machine

and broke it by stabbing my spider-arm into its eye "2 Points" I told to myself and kept on running to the center of the map while going there I destroyed 6 one-pointers and 3 two-pointers "14 Points!" I told myself. "There it is a three-pointer!" I dashed in front of it and spit my silk on its eye then, I jumped on its neck and destroyed the cables that were powering it. I saw another three-pointer but another person destroyed it before me, I kept on destroying the machines until I couldn't count how many of them that I destroyed. While I was tearing a three-pointer's cables I heard a really loud noise and looked up to the sky, I saw the giant zero-pointer and it was looking right at me. I started running away just like everyone else, it was so huge that I couldn't even hurt it if I wanted to. I luckily got out of its sight and got into a little street, when I ran to the end of the street I heard a voice that was calling out to me "Help me, please, I can't move!" I looked around and found a girl that was lying under a robot "I can't move!" "Aa-are you alright?" "No, while I was fighting a two-pointer I broke it and it collapsed right onto me, can you help me get out?" "1 MINUTE REMAINING EVERYONE!" I picked up the robot and tried to lift it up from her but it was really heavy "Ughh! It's really heavy I can't lift it... Wait I'll try again!" This time I gave all my power and barely managed to lift it "I did it!" "20 SECONDS!" I picked up the girl and looked at to her face, she was so pretty that I couldn't describe her "I can't get up, can you help me? "Of course that's what a true hero does, doesn't it?" I helped her get up by holding her shoulders and started heading to the entrance while holding her. "THE EXAM IS NOW OVER, THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT JOINED, YOU'LL LEARN THE RESULTS TOMORROW NIGHT!"

After the exam, the girl thanked me and asked me my name "Uuumm... i-it's Hiro!" "Thank you Hiro-kun without you, I don't know what I would have done so thank you so much for saving me!"

After that talk, I met with the Sakuras and asked how did their exam go "It was awesome, if I didn't miscalculate I should have 67 points!" said Yasutora "Yeah... I didn't count mine but I feel pretty good about it" said Shuya "I'm glad to hear that guys, mine was pretty good too and I helped a girl too!" "WHAT" they both said at the same time. I explained to them what happened "Wow that's some heroic stuff dude" said Shuya "Yeah, did you ask her name?" Oh my... I didn't even ask her name "N-no... I was really nervous so I forgot" "Hahaha Hiro you're so dumb, you literally forgot to ask her name!" Shuya said while giggling "Shut up man, I was really nervous!"

We headed to our local manga store and I bought some new manga. I then headed home and talked to my family about how did it go, I then headed to my room and got into my bed. I started dreaming about UA's hero academy and myself as a hero "What kind of hero would I be?" well, I know the answer to that a hero that gets to kick villains ass and saves innocent's lives... The next day flew by quickly and became night, all I could think about was the exam, did I make it or did I fail? *Knock knock "Hiro, the letter came" "What are you saying?! Give it to me!" I picked up the letter and closed my door, I ripped the envelope and a machine that projected holograms dropped. It opened by itself and a projection of Midnight the R-rated hero popped up "Hello Yasatuke-kun I am Midnight and I'll tell your entrance exam results right now! You must be really excited so let's not keep you waiting. You passed the practical exam! Now let's take a look at your other exam, you have 46 combat points" 46? How?! If it's 46 there's no way I'll pass "But... that's not it, rescue points, do you remember that girl that you helped well, if you didn't you couldn't pass! You have 25 rescue points, in total 71 points which means... YOU PASS KID! Welcome to the world's greatest hero academy, which starts in 2 weeks, see you there future hero!" I did it... I passed, all that hard work and studying paid me off and if that girl wasn't there I wouldn't be here... I told my family that I passed and they were really happy and proud of me, I contacted the Sakuras and asked their results. They both passed with high grades too! I'm really happy for them.

1 week passed since I got that great news. Today I asked mom if I could go to the manga store and she didn't refuse. I took a shower, put my clothes on and headed out, I skateboarded to the subway station and got in, after it arrived at its destination I grabbed some coffee and some caramel waffles and started skateboarding to the manga store. When I was just entering the store I heard a noise, I ran to where it came from and I saw a thief robbing a woman. "Somebody help, I'm getting robbed!" My heartbeat started to get faster and for a moment everything went to slow motion, the thief took the women's purse and started running and I started to chase after him too, without thinking.

"What am I doing?!" I told myself "I can't use my quirk against him, it's illegal if you don't have a hero license! But I can't just ignore something like this, that's what a true hero does right?" "Go away you brat!" I didn't answer to him and kept on chasing him. We came to a street where there were steel fences, the guy jumped across them and I kept following by sticking to the walls. Unfortunately, I had to take my shoes and socks off to stick and that lost me time. I started to use all of my energy to keep up with him but he was too fast, I tried to trap him by spitting my silk on him but my web didn't go far either, I lost the guy and he got away with the purse. I came back to the alley where the woman's purse was stolen and apologized to her "Oh dear don't be silly, it was really brave for you to do such thing! Don't worry about it, I already called the cops and canceled my credit card" even though the woman's speech relaxed me a little bit I still couldn't keep up with that guy and he didn't use his quirk either!

 _ **Chapter 2 is NOW OUT!**_

 **Be sure to follow me to be able to learn when the new chapter comes out!**


	2. Chapter 2 UA Hero Academy

My new life in UA Hero Academy starts tomorrow and I'm really excited and nervous. I remembered what happened 6 days ago and clenched my fist, I'll never let something like that happen ever again, I promised this to myself "Tomorrow I'll start my new life, as a future hero!"

"Hiro wake up! It's the 3rd time the alarm went off and you're still sleeping, today is the big day c'mon you'll get late if you don't wake up!" mom shouted from down stairs "K I'm gettin up!" I hopped from my bed when I remembered that this was 'the day' I brushed my teeth and took a shower in an instant and went down stairs.

"Soo… how're you feeling, a bit nervous, excited?" dad asked "Yeah both, plus anxiety…" "No need to worry, you'll be fine"

"You know, we were a bit sceptical at first to send you to UA because of what happened last year with AllMight, that villain and UA putting students in danger with all those villain attacks but they managed earn our trust back in time with being more protective" mom said "Plus being a hero is a dangerous job so you gotta start somewhere" dad said

"Alright, my breakfast is finished" "Great! your dad will take you there so wear shoes and don't forget your backpack and be ready, I heard that the first day is really exciting!" "Where'd you hear that?" "Oh from my friend Mrs. Jirou, her daughter was a first year last year at UA too" "Cool, ok I'll go to the car now, see ya mom!" "Bye!"

I got into my dad's car and he started to drive "Son I'm sure that you'll become a great hero, your quirk is so much better than mine and spirit's really great but, just be careful out there ok?" "Yeah!"

Oh by the way I forgot to mention I got my father's is quirk 'Spider' but it's a bit different. Most of my father side has the quirk 'Spider' but, everyone's 'Spider' is a bit different from everybody else for example, my father has 2 spider-arms but can see in the dark and inject poison with his bites, so he's like a cave spider while one of my cousins, Amura has 4 spider-arms and can jump high with increased reflexes so he's pretty much a predator spider.

We arrived to the academy's gate and I talked with my father one last time and got out of the car. I walked to the security at the gate and got my own ID card "Nice to see you here again, you need to bring this with you every day in order to get in" "Thanks sir, I'll keep that in mind" I looked at my IS card at it said 'Assigned Class: B' So it's B huh… I always thought that B sounded way cooler than A plus it was 1-A last year that got all the attention so it's now 1-B's time to shine! I got into the first block which was the first years' block I climbed up one floor and saw 2 giant doors "Wow I guess they must be ready for diversity I skip passed the first door and got to the second one

Before I opened the door I imagined what my life would be from now on, I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hiro, hi man!" it was Yasutora "Oh hi! Where's Shuya?" "He's at 1-A" "Yeah makes sense because siblings can't be in the same class" "Yeah" I talked with the most of the class and learned some of their names. I looked at my ID card to find my seat no. it said 7 I looked at my seat and it was perfect. It wasn't at the back or the top front and it wasn't in the corner or near the door, it was just in the middle, perfect for my liking.

I took my seat and waited for the other half of the class to come while talking to Yasutora. At last we were missing only 2 people and our teacher of course. While I was talking to Yasutora the last 2 students came, when I saw them I dropped my jaw, one of them was the hot girl I saw at the entrance exam and the other was a new face, she was incredibly cute with a baby blue hair, bright blue eyes, a tiny nose, nice and thin eyebrows, a alright curvy body and my biggest weakness (not including boobs) a short hair that comes to her shoulders.

Me and Yasutora both closed our jaws and he said "The hot one's mine, you got the cute one" "I'm fine with that" we both whispered to each other. How much better can this day get, while saying that I actually didn't thought how much better it could get because it all got 10 to 10000 much better when we saw our homeroom teacher!


	3. Chapter 3

I separated my way with them to go home while walking to the subway station I saw that cute girl in our class at the other side of the sidewalk. I quickly crossed the road and went next to her and said "Hi! Is your house this way too?" "Oh hi, you're in the same class as me right? And yes it is indeed this way" "Yeah I'm K-kenji… My house is this way too" "Kenji? But your friend called you something else" "Oh yes he did, my friends call me Hiro… not that you're not my friend or anything" That moment anxiety hit me like a truck and I realized that I fucked up

"Sor-sorry I didn't mean it in that way" I panicked more and made this conversation a whole lot worse "No it's fine, we barely even know each other" "Yeah you're right" "Kenji-kun, I guess I'll see you around, bye!" "Bye!" That moment I felt like I forgot something really important, it was like something inside me was screaming for me to realize… I remembered what I forgot and shouted to her "Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?" "Haha it's **Mitsuha**!" Mitsuha huh, what a beautiful name for a cute girl, I blushed and said: "I'll see you tomorrow Mitsuha-chan, bye!"

"Wow what an exciting first day!" I thought to myself and got pumped up for the following days, "It's a shame that Shuya is in the other class but hey look it from the bright side: I will be easier to meet with other kids there!" I have always felt more comfortable in social environments if there's someone I know with me, it's hard to explain why but I think it's because they make me feel relaxed however if there's no one with me it may take months for me to communicate so I'm lucky that I have the Sakuras with me

I went home and talked with my parents about my first day and how glad I was to go to UA's hero academy and they were both happy to see me like it. I headed to my room and gave another shot at drawing my hero costume because I was really relaxed and felt like I was in the right mindset. I opened my 'Sketch' playlist, got my pencils and pens ready and started to draw. A hero costume needs to describe me as a hero and my quirk so first I brainstormed how I wanted to look like as a hero, eventually, I decided that these words would suit me best as a hero: Cool, bright, intimidating and sleek. Then I started to draw a hero costume that had these elements in it, I drew multiple variations and decided with one that I was really fond of it had: a mask that covered my eyes, a thingy that I put on my mouth area which has two spider-fangs on it, a cape that has spider web design, a costume which is a t-shirt and short combined (To give that sleek look) that has a upside down spider on it, a spandex tight under my short (to add onto that sleek and cool look) which is made of a special fabric to protect me from cold, a pair of giant black gloves that cover half of my arm which has spikes at the back of it and a black spider-like boots.

Next was deciding it's color, I made copies of the original sketch and started to color them in a way that I think would look cool. In the end, I really liked 2 color palettes the most, the first one was mainly red at the top and had blue shorts and the second one was mainly neon orange at the top (which I never thought that I would like but ended up being a sucker for it) and had blue shorts. It was really hard to choose but I eventually came to the decision that the neon orange one was going to be my costume mainly because of how unusual it looked, I mean let's be real here almost all heroes wear red and blue together and hardly anyone wears neon orange which's the reason why I like it. After the whole thing was done I took another look at it and got really pumped up for my future as a pro hero!

 **That is the end of Chapter 3, follow me to be able to know when the other chapter is out!**


End file.
